


Nic než Urimaë

by hidden_lemur



Category: Mycelium - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_lemur/pseuds/hidden_lemur
Summary: Vytoužený poslední díl (díly?) Mycelia by měl vyjít někdy v září. Možná. Takže nám, věrným fanouškům nezbývá než vymýšlet zhůvěřilosti, to je jasný.:DVěnováno Josice a drahé Vilmě Kadlečkové, kterou milujem a uctíváme úplně nejvíc. (Sorry, Akkütlixi.)Dejte si zatím tuhle jednohubku. Protože, stejně jako Lucas, zatím nic nevíme a všechno je Urimaë.P.S.: Pokud mě v protonaci dlouho neuvidíte, pravděpodobně mě sejmul některý z Vilminých gleewarinů.Jak je známo, čeho je moc, to je konkrétní, takže pokračování ve formě skutečné hanbárny je též možné.  Dejte vědět v komentářích, díky! <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Nic než Urimaë

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/gifts).



Jestli si byl Lucas Hildebrandt jist jednou jedinou věcí, tak tím, že takhle to skočit nemělo. Jak tu tak ležel, vyčerpaný a stále ještě trochu mokrý ze sprchy, víc a víc si uvědomoval to drobné škobrtnutí - cizorodé reziduum v příběhu, které podivně trčelo nad povrchem věcí a vzdorovalo všem půdorysům, na nichž jsou vystavěna všechna podobá finále. Ze střední školy si mlhavě pamatoval Campbellovy teorie o příbězích. Zejména tu, že ve skutečnosti neexistuje více než tři základní přediva, na nich - použije-li svou zažitou terminologii - vytváří mycelium událostí své vzory. Hrdina čelí protivenství. Hrdina putuje. Hrdina... co vlastně bylo to třetí?, uvažoval rozespale. No, zkrátka - práskl jeho zmámený mozek do stolu racionality - neexistuje jeden jediný vesmír, v němž by král Artuš poté, co hrdinně porazí zlého Vortigerna, skočil do postele s Merlinem.  
Nikdy.  
Ani náhodou!  
Kušuj, podotklo tělo, stočilo se do klubíčka a zároveň se instintivně přimklo k nejbližšímu zdroji tepla v téhle posteli. Aš-šád zafuněl, ale nevzbudil se. Ve skutečnosti spal už víc než dvanáct hodin a Lucas neměl to srdce ho vzbudit.  
Dvanáct hodin.  
Dvanáct hodin od chvíle, kdy rukou společnou a nerozdílnou vyrazili dveře TOHO DRUHÉHO Klaeventu. Dvanáct hodin, co se tělo Sgena Samozvance s definitivní platností rozprsklo na mikročástice. A Klaevent se zbortil. Že je Ash stačil oba přenést do bezpečí dřív, než se na místo vřítí církevní policie - s medianty, vlajícími za okraje talárů - byla víceméně jen šťastná náhoda. Při přenosu dokázal myslet na jedno jediné místo, takže se ocitli tady.  
Aš-šád se neptal. Prostě vykopl dveře chaty a odnesl neprotestujícího Lucase do ložnice. Tam - opět velmi dobrovolně a pospolu - vybili zbytek nashromážděné energie tím nejprimitivnějším způsobem, na který dokázali přijít.  
Pěkně postaru.  
A teď, když by se podle všech společenských pravidel měla dostavit přinejmenším morální kocovina, nedostavilo se nic. Jen únava, provázená bezbřehou úlevou, že už je konec, že je naživu, žádná bolest už se nedostaví a Lodě, ty zatracené bestie, zachovávají rádiový klid. Pokud už nejsou na cestě pryč.  
To prozatím stačí.  
Lucas se protáhl a zaúpěl. Včerejšek se začínal připomínat. Postupně a s přísností inspektora z berňáku upozorňoval na všechny podlitiny, oděrky, natažené svaly a nakonec - Rë Akkütlix! - stopy po zubech. Paměť, teprve teď úplně vzbuzená a škodolibě svěží, mu předestřela barvitý obraz jeho samého ve dveřích koupelny, jak s prsty pevně přitisknutými na futra dychtivě přijímá nárazy obrovského, horkého těla za ním. Aš-šádovy zavřené oči a jeho velkou ruku v klíně. Jeho vlastní hlasité sténání a zběsilou touhu, aby na něj nebral takové ohledy. Aby z něj bolest vymyla poslední zbytky pochyb. Jak mu jejich odraz v koupelnovém zrcadle připadal jako naprosto správný a ten jediný možný. Vůbec si nevzpomínal, kdy naposledy někoho takhle strašlivě chtěl. Bylo to víc než chtění, mnohem víc než cokoli, co kdy cítil v souvislosti s Kamëlë. Nebo, když už jsme u toho, s Pinky.  
Příšerná, kostilámající touha nechat se sežehnout a zničit a svrhnout do temnot.  
Larhdökawöar, Lükeas Lus...  
V břiše mu zatrnulo. Zároveň, jako v odpověď, zpod vedlejší přikrývky vyklouzla velká paže, ovinula se mu kolem pasu a její majitel spokojeně zafuněl.  
Sophie mě zabije, blesklo Lucasovi hlavou.  
"Zabije nás oba," zasmál se ochraptěle Aš-šád. "Jakmile vylezeme ven, vypukne peklo. Takže ti důrazně doporučuju ten netlog ještě chvíli nezapínat."  
Peklo. Svět tam venku. Ten, co v blaženém opojení vnímáte jako Urimaë.  
Sakra.  
Teď by obětoval malíček za pořádný hrnek silného macerátu, ale jak se zdá, na cokoli z Pětice teď může na hodně dlouho zapomenout. Takže jak zněla ta DRUHÁ odpověď na problémy lidstva, Vesmíru a vůbec?  
Potřebuje kafe.  
A pokračování.


End file.
